


boys sleepin in the storm

by calletion



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i wrote this before bed hhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calletion/pseuds/calletion
Summary: two bros chilling in a bed 5cm apart cause theyre gay





	boys sleepin in the storm

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am during a storm lol  
> enjoy it bitches

Flashes of blue thundered through the hotel windows, illuminating the dingy walls and blankets that covered the sleeping duo. A groan came from the shorter man, his beard prickling the taller ones shoulder. The shitty, slightly broken digital clock on the bedside table flashed 2:29, and was for god knows how long.  
“Hey Charlie, get off. Your beard is really scratching me,” murmured Mac, not really meaning it.  
“Mmm, ya think?” Charlie half-assedly murmured back, his arms slumped lazily over Mac’s waist. Each jolt of thunder, and of lighting, startled the little rat man and his boyfriend, edging them into bridging the almost non-existent gap between them even more, until they were just laying there, tangled completely in each others arms and legs and clothes, lifting soothing kisses to each other’s frightened lips.


End file.
